1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet printing apparatus that ejects ink droplets from a nozzle to form an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this type of inkjet printing apparatus, the transport speed (hereinafter also referred to as “printing speed”) is generally constant. This is because adjustment control of the ink ejection amounts becomes complicated when the transport speed is variable.
Incidentally, in a case where post-processing apparatuses such as sorters, staplers, and sorter/staplers are connected, the processing speed (transport speed) of the post-processing apparatus and the printing speed of the inkjet printing apparatus are not necessarily consistent. Generally, compared to the transport speeds of post-processing apparatuses, the transport speeds are greater in inkjet printing apparatuses, whose development has advanced focusing on ever greater printing speeds, and in a case where there is a connection to a post-processing apparatus, it is necessary to match the printing speed of the inkjet printing apparatus to the transport speed of the post-processing apparatus.
However, in a case of attempting to match the printing speed of the inkjet printing apparatus with the transport speed of the post-processing apparatus, from a perspective of usability, it is necessary to maintain the printing speed when the inkjet printing apparatus is used in a standalone manner without being connected to the post-processing apparatus.
Thus, it is necessary to ensure the inkjet printing apparatus has two printing speeds, and for this reason there must be two printing modes in the inkjet printing section, which complicates control and makes it impossible to avoid greatly increased apparatus costs.
Technologies relating to the present invention are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. H04-055256 and 2007-156229 for example.